Resident Evil 0: The Progenitor
by Sir Hellsing
Summary: **Ch. 5 Uploaded!** Before the Mansion…Before the disaster…Evil is born… ~r&r please!
1. Ex Marine Billy Coen

**1. Ex-Marine Billy Coen**

Billy was being sentenced to death by form of execution. He was in the MP van, sitting on the cot in the back, his wrists cuffed with solid steel handcuffs. He knew he'd be dead in about two hours. 

"You got the time?" Billy asked one of the MPs. 

The MP looked up at him and said in a low monotonous voice, "1630 hours," 

_Ah, a Brit………two hours until I'm dead…_

He was going to be executed for the mass murder of twenty-three civilians. 

Billy was the type not to be messed with; he had only been in the marines for a couple of years now, a fully trained one at that. He was a nicely built twenty-six-year-old; he had a tattoo running down his right arm. His blue eyes were staring down at the metal floor that buzzed as the van drove to his end. 

He looked back up at the MP again and stirred up a little conversation. "So, how long have you been in the Corps?"

"Two years now, sir," the MP said, not giving a glance at Billy, he just stared straight out the window, watching the darkening sky as the orange glow of the sun was being blanketed by the oncoming night. "Two years, three months, and two weeks to be exact, sir." 

"Really? Two-three-two, eh? Do ya have a family? Y'know, a wife, kids…?" Billy asked him.

"Aye, sir. I have a wife, sir, and two daughters waiting for me at home, sir." Responded the MP, still not turning his head toward Billy. "You, sir? Any family?"

"No, I have nothing in my life now. Really, I've never had anything," Billy responded, still staring at the cold metal beneath him.

"I'm sorry, sir," replied the MP.

"No, don't be sorry, I'll be dead anyway, so it doesn't really matter,"

Billy looked up and saw the MP finally looking at him. "What are you being charged for, sir?" 

"Slaughter of twenty-three civilians, an entire village…" Billy said, turning away from the MP. "Ah, well, they could go thinking I did it…" Bill paused and turned away from the MP for a moment. "Y'know, I just realized I never found a person to care for, I guess I never would care for person now…ah, hell, who am I to tell you about my depressing marine life?"

"It's quite alright sir," 

"Well, sure I've slept around with my fair share of women, but I never really _loved any of them, nor have I ever really _cared_ for any of 'em. I was just a lost boy then, but now a man who's about to be executed for slaughter. Anyway, yeah, I never really had anyone who cared for me anyway. Neither did my parents, my mother was never home when I was a kid because she was a streetwalker back in New York, my father didn't give a rat's ass because he went off joining the military, not ever really knowing of my mother's nightlife._

"So that's how my life dragged on until the social workers caught up to my mother. They pretty much took me away from her, (I didn't really care anyway), and they placed in about a dozen different foster homes. I was kicked out of all of them, and then they sent me to military school where I fell in love with what my father called a career. Once I turned eighteen I had decided to join the marines, loving it at first but then it all changed and I ended up like this, really…

"Uh, what's the time?" Billy asked the MP.

"1800 hours, sir,"

_In about an hour or so…_


	2. STARS Bravos Prep for Operation Arklay

**2. Bravo S.T.A.R.S. Preparation for Operation Arklay**

Rebecca Chambers, the eighteen-year-old biochemist and medic of the Bravo S.T.A.R.S., was walking down the hall passing by many of her RPD "colleagues." She felt proud that she was the youngest _ever_ to be recruited onto the Bravo S.T.A.R.S. especially whizzing through university in a mere year.

She had always dreamed of wanting to become a biochemist, or forensics scientist, or a microbiologist, or a pharmacist, or even a virologist, but she never really expected to fall into the line of duty—

—_But I got to be a biochemist for this job. She thought to herself, walking up the two flights of stairs and then down the hall. She made a left and through the door which led into another hall and then finally the S.T.A.R.S. briefing room. _

The sun was shining through the windows, the fans above her hummed away, swishing warm hair down at her. She brushed her bangs out of her way, her bandana wrapped around her sweating head. Her dark brown hair was short, only so it wouldn't bother her when she was working in the labs. It was one of the lab rules, tie back long hair, which is why she had it so short. 

"Becca, wait!" came a voice from behind her. She recognized the voice immediately, one of her fellow Bravos. 

Rebecca turned around and saw Forest Speyer running down her way, holding a piece of paper in hand. "Hey, Forest, what's up?"

"You have to look at this…" he said, panting and waving the piece of paper in front of her. She took the paper; it was a newspaper clip from today's paper.

"_'A jogger was found mutilated in __Raccoon__Park__ at __12:30_ this after __noon___ by passersby. When the Coroner had reached the park they had found teeth marks all over the jogger's body. It seemed that her fleshed was ripped off by what could_ be an animal or that of humans. The Coroner took the jogger's body in today shortly after taking pictures of the jogger's mutilated body.'_ Are you saying that this might be another cannibal attack—and in the same vicinity?" Rebecca asked Forest, handing him back the newspaper clipping. _

"Well, Maria, from the Coroner's told us that those marks are in fact that of a human. But what's strange is that the body had only been dead for a mere fifteen minutes or so. But what's even stranger is the coagulated blood found on her wounds, and also _rotten_ flesh. The body doesn't decompose until hours, right?"

"Well if the body was open-wounded and left out in the sun it could possibly rot to any extent, but coagulated blood?"

"And here's something else, the blood found on the victim's body didn't match hers. So it must've come from the predator, which's carrying the other victim's blood on him—possibly his mouth." Forest said, squirming at the thought of a person walking around with blood on his lips. Rebecca recoiled as well, not really wanting to picture someone walking around with coagulated blood and rotten flesh on their lips. 

"And there also seems to be something extra in the coagulated blood that was passed on to the victim. But the Coroner has yet to discover what it is, exactly." Forest said, and then walking up closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, we had better get to the briefing."

"Yeah," Rebecca said, turning around, still having the thought of a psycho with rotten flesh and blood on his face, it was disgusting.

The S.T.A.R.S. office was nothing special, there were only three desks, plus one for Captain Wesker, which was all the way in the back. The communications system was up in front next to the weaponry locker. Brad Vickers was their communications man, he wasn't really the combat type, and he was a sort of coward really. The S.T.A.R.S. had given him a nickname by the name of Chickenheart Vickers. She didn't really like him.

Rebecca walked over to the desk that she shared with the Alpha team's Barry Burton, who wasn't there at the time. The desk that she shared with Burton was right in front of Wesker's, her back facing him, but he wasn't there at the time. The Bravo team captain was Enrico Marini, a tall and brutal-looking man. 

"Alright men—and woman—we've been called in to inspect the happenings of the cannibal attacks near the Arklay Mountains. We are to investigate and find any clues that lead us towards the culprit or culprits behind these sick attacks. Wesker left me his floor plan of the Arklay Forest so we'll be entering somewhere around sector seven-B, people. That's where the jogger was found, near the opening of the forest and then into the park. 

"If any one of us finds any shred of evidence report it to me, ASAP. Now remember, these psychos could be hostile—" 

"_Could be hostile, Captain?" Kenneth Sullivan shouted._

"Fine, they _are hostile psychos, and they could be looking for more chances to attack so we're gonna have to be extremely careful. And also, due to past animal attacks near the parks and forests as well, we might as well suspect that they have guard dogs roaming around for them so be extra diligent. Alright then, men, pack up and get ready to head for the helipad in five!"_

Rebecca got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked down the aisle and then making a left where she kept her utility belt and compressed kit. She was like a walking laboratory. She checked her health supplies—first aid spray, band aids, rubbing alcohol, cottons, gauze—the works. Then she checked her other pouch, her "portable" laboratory which she brought in case she needed to collect some evidence.

"Flasks, tubes, beakers, pipettes, forceps, Ziploc bags—check and check. Now, let's see," she walked down towards the locker where the weapons were stored. She took the key from Edward and unlocked it and took out all the weaponry they can take. She took a box of ammo for herself and handed out the rest for the others. 

She took the standard S.T.A.R.S. Beretta and loaded the magazine with a fresh clip. She handed Richard a fresh clip as well as he walked up towards her. She always had a feeling that he somewhat liked her, she didn't mind, really, but she really cared for an Alpha…Chris Redfield.

"Thanks, Becca," he said, taking the clip from her hand. 

They were now ready for liftoff, but first she needed to head down the lockers and get the duffel bag to carry all of their supplies.

She walked past a fellow officer, Marvin, the African-American man, who was really nice towards Rebecca. She then made it to the locker and grabbed the duffel bag and threw all the ammo and weaponry she could find in the locker room. She walked over to her locker and opened it; she found a nice romance book at the bottom. On top of that she found she found her sweatshirt and vest, a special Kevlar for the medic, in which she was the medic. 

She was about to leave the lockers when she saw Chris Redfield enter. She froze in her place and stared at him with much affection.

"Hey, Becca," he said.

He was only a couple years older than her; there was nothing wrong with that. She replied to him, waving him hi, "Hey, Chris,"

"Are you guys leaving already?" he asked her, she said nothing but nod at him. "What's the problem this time?" he asked her, placing himself on one of the cots.

"The cannibal attacks, sir," she said. She was used to addressing her superiors that way even though it felt weird.

"C'mon, Becca, you don't have to go along with the _'sir'_ crap. Just call me Chris," he said. "Well, you'd better be going, I saw Kenneth and he told me to come and get you 'cause they're ready for liftoff."

"'Kay, thanks, sir—I mean _Chris_," Rebecca said, taking the duffel and walking back to the helipad.

"Hurry, Chambers!" Enrico exclaimed over the humming of the blades of the 'copter. Rebecca rushed over to the helicopter, with the duffel slung over her shoulder. She climbed into the 'copter and they were now fully ready for takeoff.

Rebecca found her seat next to Richard Aiken, handing out more gun magazines to the rest of her teammates as well as the floodlights for the guns. She snapped hers on as soon as she gave one to Richard.

"Alright, we will reach our destination in thirty, by then it would about nightfall," Enrico said, stating it to the lot of them. "And once we land we'll split up and search the entire vicinity."


	3. Marcus' Diary

**3. Marcus' Diary**

Marcus was starting to keep entries in his diary from now on to enclose within the bindings of his book his wonderful research work. This would of course be vital with all the talk of the new, more powerful company arising amidst them, the one company that would rule above all facilities and of course, facilitate them and further researching. 

Marcus was busy in his lab stripping down the frighteningly awesome virus, known as the Ebola. But this virus was not tarrying to Dr. James Marcus at all, in fact, it was brilliant and most wonderful of all viruses. Having the power to cause the human to dry and die in mere days. Having the power to churn all organs and whatnot inside the host and causing the host to then regurgitate its own organs before it. A most beautiful sight for Marcus indeed. Although the foul smell that came from the victims of this virus was not a pleasant one, of course it wouldn't be pleasant; their bodies were decaying in mere days!

"AHA!" he shouted in pure joy as he managed to finally break through the capsid of the bacteriophage. He was gleefully examining it from under a microscope, gazing upon the nucleic acids within it. He had then managed to get his grubby hands on the core, slowly taking out the RNA (the Ebola was of course a retrovirus). He separated the two, the rest of the bacteriophage lay slumping in one corner of the dish while the single strand of DNA (RNA) was in the other. He scooped the strand onto another glass and carefully brought it over to the next electron microscope.

"Brilliant," he said under his breath. "Bloody brilliant!" 

Many tedious hours later, he had finally managed to get loads of work done, resulting in the creation of his beloved new virus.

"FINALLY!" he shouted out at the top of his lungs. Marcus fell to his knees, almost crying if it were not for the amount of work that still needed to be done. He hurried back on his feet and scuttled across the room over into the next room behind vaulting doors, lead doors. He was now in a secure and short glass hallway, and to his right was a tiny "power box" in which held the switch to vacuum the environment clean. 

Soon after the vacuuming stage was complete he exited through the other door and went straight down the hall into his chambers to write in his diary:

December 4th

_We finally did it…the new virus! We have called it the "Progenitor." I want to carry it back and start detailed investigations immediately. _

The following year was hell. All further research had been slowed down due to lack of funds. Marcus was of course frustrated, especially with what Spencer was planning on doing next: "I've come up with the grandest idea, Marcus! UMBRELLA!"

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked him, once they came face-to-face. 

Spencer walked over to his desk, in Marcus' chambers, and picked up a pen and paper. On it he drew what could the unmistakable sign of the "nuclear energy" sign, and then connecting them together as though a game of Connect the Dots and without looking hard at all found the unmistakable shape of an umbrella. 

"It's brilliant," Spencer exclaimed happily. Obviously the git was a bit too excited for such an elementary discovery of how to create an umbrella look-alike from the nuclear energy sign.

"Congratulations, Spencer," Marcus said with a smile stretched across his face, "on discovering such an elementary object. Now if you'll excuse me, I have funds to find!" 

August 10th

_Spencer keeps asking me to be the director of his new Training facility. Maybe it's because of the business, but he's becoming intolerably pushy.  But, maybe I can turn this to my advantage. I need a special facility to properly explore all this virus' secrets. A place where no one will get in the way…_

Money was such an evil thing to humans. It poisoned them very much to every extent resulting in one thing common in all of man: greed. 

Spencer was getting quite vexatious around Marcus. He wanted nothing more than money now to fully run his new "Umbrella" facility. Of course Marcus had accepted Spencer's offer of him becoming the director of his new Training facility, but mainly because he needed more space to work and to not be bothered by any other imbeciles. 

November 30th

_Damn that Spencer…he came to complain to me again today. He thinks of "Progenitor" as nothing more than a money-spinning too. Fool! But it his influence continues to grow, it can only be bad for my research. If I'm to properly develop "Progenitor," I must strengthen my own position too. _


	4. Escape

**4. Escape **

It was six o'clock now, thirty minutes until his execution would take place in the Regarthon Base (Regarthon Base). "Thirty minutes till we reach the Regarthon Base, Coen," said an MP who had just joined them at their stop at the MCP (Military Compound of Pennsylvania). "See ya in hell, Coen,"

"I'll meet you there, Albright." Billy said, looking up at the smug look of the MP whom he knew from his old military school. 

_DOOMPH! A heavy sound came from somewhere in the car. "Damn car died," Albright said, getting up from the metal cot. He unlocked the back door and exited to go check what was the matter._

"Is something the matter, Albright?" another MP said from the passenger seat. 

"No," Albright responded. Then he walked back into the van telling his teammates to try starting up the car again, and miraculously it did work.

John Humphrey was driving the MP van; they had just entered the Arklay Forest about twenty minutes ago. The Regarthon Base was near the end-edge of the forest, which wouldn't take them that long—but then…

…_Sloomp__…a wet piece of something smacked onto the side of his window. The thing had _teeth_ and it started crawling up towards the small opening in the window, John panicked, the thing looked like a sort of leech. _

"Ah!" John screamed, letting go of the wheel, causing the van to swerve round and round, bumping trees and hanging branches. 

Billy was knocked over, falling onto the MP across from him. The van swerved and swerved, tilting…rocking them about and around, churning them on the inside of metal. "What the hell is going on?!" the MP shouted over Billy's head. All Billy could do was to hold back his pain from the bumping of the metal from the van and the hard knees of the MP hitting his gut, knocking the air out of him several different times. 

"…Sh—it…" he said, collapsing on the cold metal floor. 

"SHIT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!"

Billy heard a man's voice call scream out, also hearing the sickening sound on teeth on flesh and bone. That gushy sticky sound you hear when dogs chew on their steak or something. It was disgusting, and he thought he felt a cold drop of _something fly onto his face._

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE! JOHN! HELP ME!" the same man was still crying, both in pain and fear. "John…" the voice gradually decreased to a weak and unstable moan of pain.

Billy finally managed to open his eyes, barely conscious, his vision a bit obscured, so it was hard to make out what he was seeing. He could just make out the passenger, struggling in his seat, it had seemed that something had snagged his arm, but his vision was still impaired. Billy then turned away from the MP in the passenger seat and turned to face the driver, John, who was just lying there, his head rolled over onto his right shoulder, his eyes rolled back, and he wasn't too sure, but he felt John reaching out for him, _help maybe? _

"You…" he heard someone say feebly. He turned back, suddenly feeling the groping hands of a man tugging on his leg. 

There he saw it, the remaining MP, tugging on his leg, and with Billy's vision starting to better, he could make out the bloodiness of his face. It was a grotesque sight, nearly a quarter of his face seemed to have been _mauled _away by some sort of beast with monstrous teeth. 

Billy was disgusted; he pulled his leg away from the dying MP. His head hurt, he must've bumped it almost hundreds of times during the impact of _something. He scrambled on all fours, finally noticing that the van was now flipped over. He searched the van for whatever reason but found that there was nothing of use. _

_Wait! His mind came to thought as he remembered that he was still in cuffs. _

He had to remember which one of the MPs had the keys though, and once he found that out he was home free…well, maybe not _home_ free, but at least he would be free.

_The driver!_

There he had it; the driver was the one with the keys. Who better to hold the key than the driver? Well that didn't really matter now because he was about to be freed. He turned back towards the driver, now noticing that he was past death as his skin was paler than anything he'd ever seen. 

_Shit, man, what the hell happened to these guys? He thought as he saw a pool of blood forming right in front of him. He did nothing more but stare at the dead MP, watching his eyes sulk into his skull, and his dog tag hanging from his neck…with the __key. Billy made a grasp for the key, and then finally he held it in his hands with a tight grip on them, the keys was his freedom, maybe into a life as a convict, but it was better than being dead. _

He didn't want to harm the dead MP to any further extent than pain and death, so he decided to try and remove it from his neck. 

_Fuck this…_

He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get out and escape, start a new life. He took the key, still around the MPs neck, and shoved it into one of the keyholes and unlocked it. He went for the next but then…

_SWOOSH! Something fast as lightning crashed its head into the car window; its head was sinewy with fresh __meat, blood dribbling down its triangular face, it flashed its teeth at Billy but then made a grab for the MP and _dragged_ the body out of the car—taking the key with it—scraping his body with the shattered glass and began to gnarl on the meat, he knew this by the wet gushing sounds coming from outside. _

_BOOM! A sudden crash came from behind him; it was like something with a thick skull was trying to get in, smelling meat from behind metal walls. _

_BOOM! It came again. And then finally…__BOOM!...the doors crashed open, revealing a monstrosity of a _dog_ of some sort. Its body was sinewy and looked slick with blood or something. It glared at him for a while, but then found the now-already dead MP lying down with his face down in a pool of his own blood. It grasped its shard teeth around one of his legs and pulled him out of the car through the back. _

_BOOM! Another loud noise banged throughout the dark forest, but this was a different boom, it was that of an explosion of some sort, scaring the hellhounds away from the MP van, leaving him to be safe for a while._

_Well what the hell are you waiting for? Get the hell_ out of this place before those _things_ come back!__

That was probably his best—no, _only_—choice to make. He scrambled up and crawled as fast as he could out of the van through the opened back. He scrounged around, trying to peer through the darkness of the forest, letting his eyes adjust a bit. 

_No time for that, dammit! Run!_

He did as his mind told him…he ran like the wind. 

The cold wind wiping across his face, the low hanging leaves slapping his face as he ran by, and he even almost tripped over a root from one of the larger trees. But he didn't care; he just wanted to make sure the hellhounds weren't anywhere near him, let alone following him. 

"Captain, come and look at this!" 

Billy heard a squeaky girl's voice cry out, coming from somewhere near the MP van.

_They must've sent in backup. Billy thought. _Dammit!__

He made a sharp right turn and through some more thick bushes and…

"A train!" he whispered as he saw the double-decker in front him, stopped on its tracks. "The Ecliptic Express…" he said, reading the name above the entrance to the double-decker. "7868-563-M23," he read on, this time reading the train's number on the entrance's left, but his right (it all depended on what side you were standing on.)

He walked up towards the stopped train, examining the _new_-look of the exterior walls. It was a rich-man's train, alright. Billy took the first step on the wrung and slid open the entrance to the train…


	5. Emergency Landing

**5. Emergency Landing **

_Five minutes prior to 'Escape…'_

Rebecca was sitting next to her superior, Richard Aiken. She was staring into eternity, thinking about the grotesque murders in the suburbs of Raccoon City. She hadn't been living in Raccoon too long because of her recent transfer from Rhode Island. She had just begun her life as a S.T.A.R.S. member. 

Her parents were elsewhere, living their lives as she did hers. She was an only child, growing up without friends because of her high intelligence. She always figured that kids didn't like to play with her or teased her because she was smarter than them and that they were afraid that she would have shunned them away with her intelligence. And humans do not like it when they find someone smarter than them; they find it almost insulting in a way, especially the lower intellects. But she didn't care much; she had science in her life.

Growing up was pretty difficult for Miss Rebecca Chambers, especially in high school…She had never had a boyfriend in her entire life, sure she's always been infatuated with boys or men alike, but she never really shared a relationship with them, and she was still a virgin, which only lowered her self-esteem, feeling almost "left out."

But now she had a job, as a medic and possibly biochemist if one was ever needed. She held this place in a little organization called S.T.A.R.S. where she had a new family and a new man whom she had liked…Chris Redfield, the top marksman in the team…

She had sort of dazed off staring out into the empty dark sky, thinking of stupid little petty things like why she had never had a boyfriend or had sex yet or whatever…she figured that she was never really, she found herself to be more mature than others her age…hell, she was only eighteen years old and already in S.T.A.R.S. as their medic and probably-needed biochemist.

Rebecca was still gazing into the abyss when she started feeling a rumble under her seat...the entire helicopter was rattling under her, and then all around her. She turned to look at Edward to see if he knew what was going on, but he was as shocked and surprised as she was.

_What the hell's going on? She questioned herself as the rattling grew more rapid. "Edward!" she exclaimed as she slid to her right against the window, soon finding herself being smashed by Edward._

Then…

_BANG! BOOM! _

Something behind them had some how explode amidst the air! 

Rebecca coughed as the heavy bodies of her comrades smashed into her. She gasped for precious air, but it wasn't coming to her much…

_Goddamn they're heavy!_

She tried pushing them off of her but gravity was against her, the helicopter went swooping down towards the forest grounds at a high rate, they were literally being smashed down onto each other, poor Rebecca's skeleton would be crushed in no time even before they hit the forest grounds.

Rebecca let out a soft groan as the weight of her fellow comrades pinned her up against the window even more—was their pilot not doing anything at all to help them? But now wasn't a very good time for her to be stressing out her brain, she felt as though she was about to be concussed by the massive build of her teammates. 

Rebecca tried squinting around to see if anything serious had happened to any of her teammates yet, and she was shocked to see, although relieved, that no one had yet encountered any serious injuries such as gashes from the glass shards or a major bump on the head from all the tossing around within the cabin. She couldn't take this abuse anymore, but there was nothing that she herself could not do.

Sparks were flying; the engine was roaring, smoke flumed from the stern of the 'copter, Rebecca did not know how long it would be now before they crashed into the thick forest below them. What happened to the helicopter? How could this have happened so suddenly? Richard checked and rechecked the engine before taking off, so how could this have happened? 

_Stop thinking, she thought, __you're only making your headache worse! The helicopter had just made another swerve, causing the contents and people inside it to roll and flip and crash over onto the starboard. This was absolutely hell for the poor rookie, it was her first time on the job as a S.T.A.R.S. member and she's already being thrown around like a rag doll. Rebecca strained her ears to hear for a signal to tell them that they were going to be fine, even though she doubted this very much and on every level.  _

"RICHARD!" she heard herself screaming at the top of her lungs as she went colliding into the metal doors that led to the cockpit. "EDWARD! ENRICO!" she didn't know why she was screaming their names, and she knew perfectly well that there was no way that they could help her now, what with the plummeting of their helicopter, but someone did respond to her call, it was Enrico Marini, captain of the Bravo team. 

"Rebecca! I need you to try and get back to the seat! And once you do, hurry and buckle yourself in, TIGHT! We can't have anyone breaking their necks ten minutes into the mission! You hear me?!" 

Rebecca, who was on her back, being pushed down by gravity onto the metal doors simply gave him a weak nod and tried getting up. She turned around to her right and saw that Kenneth was there, already reaching up for Richard's arm, who was already buckled safely into his seat. Rebecca turned back to only find that Enrico was reaching out for her now, buckled in his seat as well. 

"Reach, Rebecca!"

Rebecca tried with all her might to fight against the pulling G's, straining her muscles in doing so. She gave out a yelp of pain as she was sure she had pulled a muscle or a tendon, but at the same time Enrico had made a lunge at her and pulled her up, or at least attempting to pull her up. They were inclining at a near ninety-degree now, it would be impossible for her to get up to her seat like this.

"Turn! Turn, turn, turn! Edward!" Enrico roared as if trying to penetrate through the metal doors to catch the ears of Edward Dewey, the pilot. 

The next second Rebecca could feel a plummeting force within her; it felt as if her intestines were being churned in all directions. _This is _not_ good,_ Rebecca thought at the back of her head, _NOT good whatsoever…_

Rebecca was starting to feel a slight sensation that channeled throughout her body as the helicopter went in a sort of dip and then almost back in a near one-eighty-degree landing position. Just then she managed herself to move into her same seat and scrambled to tighten the belt around her waist. 

"All clear, captain!" She heard Edward's voice breaking through static from the 'com. "We're now preparing to make an emergency landing on forest grounds, make sure everyone's buckled in safely."

"Aiken, get in there and get Vickers on the line! Tell them we're making an emergency landing in…Well Dewey'll tell you what sector we're in…just get them on line!" Enrico exclaimed, patting a hand on Richard's shoulder.  

Richard got up, steadily, and walked on over to the cockpit to radio in Alpha team about their situation. But long before he could actually get in to the cockpit there was a loud _CRASH!_ and _BOOM! from below them and to either side of the helicopter. Rebecca then knew, with her head throbbing beyond pain, that they had landed. _

Richard fell back, slipping across the steel floor and crashed into the seats in which the rest were sitting. But Richard didn't let his minor injuries inhibit him from getting to the cockpit. He struggled to hi feet and walked, drunkenly, toward the cockpit door and soon disappeared behind it. 

"Let's go check out our new environment, people," Enrico said, unlocking and opening the hatch to their left. The first to disappear into the ominous darkness was of course their captain; following him were Kenneth Sullivan and Forest Speyer and then her.

The forest grounds were dark and pretty much empty of all other life. Not even a chirp form crickets could be heard. Everything was simply _nonexistent; well that's how it felt to Rebecca. She turned back to have a look-see at the helicopter, a thick plume of black smoke had risen into the night sky. _

_Now who in their right minds would want to come exploring in these woods? They're freaking thick with trees, she thought, _but still…most of the attacks happened in the morning or daylight…but still, it's freaking _black__ in here now! _

Rebecca wandered on into the forest, her handgun steady in her hands and ready to fire at the slightest movement around her. 

"HEY!"

Rebecca gave out a little yelp and gasped and quickly turned around, one of her teammates sounded distressed. She ran straight through the thick underbrush and dodging thick trees stumps and whole trees altogether to finally find the source of the person who yelled. She then found herself saying, "What is it, Edward?"

Edward looked at her, almost as pale as she was now, and pointed down and what looked like a mass of metal just thrown into the forest. It was a flipped over MP van. Rebecca looked at it in awe and saw what seemed to be a limp MP's body hanging out of the broken window, blood dripping from all sides; his skin was sickly greenish-white, a sort of olive color. 

"Oh my God," Rebecca breathed, suddenly taking in a whiff of the horrible rancid stench of the already decaying body. 

"Check this out," Edward said, bending over onto the ground and picked up what seemed to be a clipboard. "'Court order for transportation…Prisoner name: Billy Coen…" he handed the clipboard over to Captain Marini, who examined it further.

The report read 

**Court Order for Transportation**

**1598A-7635**

_Prisoner name: Billy Coen_

_ID Number: D-1036_

_Former Second Lieutenant, Marine Corps_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 5ft. 9in._

_Weight: 163 lbs._

_Transfer Destination: Regarthon Base_

_Convicted of First Degree Murder. Court marshaled and sentenced to death by the 0703rd Military Tribunal._

_Sentenced to be carried out upon arrival._

_Samuel Regan_

_Commander,_

_Dunell Marine Base_

"Poor soldiers," Rebecca heard Edward whisper under his breath, putting his hand up over his forehead as if he was in grief. 

"All right men, we are to split up and search for this man, uh," he looked back at the board, "Billy Coen. You are to report to me if you have a sight of the man, all right? As of now, it would seem that this is of more importance to sentence this man to his rightful place to serve out his sentence…out!"


End file.
